


分手炮（PWP）

by Kocaine



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Science Boyfriends, Science Bros
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 11:08:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14893482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kocaine/pseuds/Kocaine
Summary: 一个明分手暗秀恩爱的故事。预警：【铁绿】；口；捆绑；骚话，不喜误入哈。





	分手炮（PWP）

**Author's Note:**

> 第一次用AO3，有什么格式不对的地方还请大家告诉我呀：）！

 

Tony和Bruce约定，过了2月14日情人节，两个人就分手。那么在分手前——

 

“我们可以开个庆祝分手Party，然后喝个痛快；当然了，如果你愿意，我们甚至可以就在这儿，在这实验室台子上来一发儿。”Tony随性地坐在实验室的工作台上，手里把玩着一个螺旋起子，抛起、下落、又接住。他说着，把目光聚焦在紧盯着悬浮屏、手中还拿着笔不知在纸上记录着什么的Bruce，静静地等待Bruce的回复。

 

“你真的这样想吗？”Bruce推了推眼镜，头也没回便回答他，手上的笔记也未曾停止。

 

Tony硬着头皮，在Bruce看不见的地方咬咬牙，“当然，我们都是成年人了，没必要因此哭哭啼啼不是吗？我们应当纵情享乐一下，庆祝我们彼此重获自由。”

 

Bruce终于停了笔，他转过身，朝着坐在台子上的Tony温柔点头，“好。”

 

这答复太温柔了，也太有Bruce的风格了：就像Tony向Bruce表白，“我觉得我们应该在一起”，Bruce温柔的点头，“好”；就像Tony把Bruce按在实验室的墙上，“能给我一个奖励的吻吗”，Bruce温柔的点头，“好”；就像Tony在床上宛如蛮不讲理的孩子拱着Bruce非要再来一次，Bruce温柔的点头，“好”。

 

所以就算是被提出分手的请求，又追加着一系列荒唐行为，也能这般温柔答复的人，也当真只有Bruce了吧。

 

于是14日下午四点Tony真的搞了一个Party大嗨特嗨，富翁Tony搂着美人喝着美酒撒着美钞，动感刺激的音乐、近乎全裸的比基尼美人儿们以及四处飞溅的香槟好不喧闹。一杯接着一杯，凡是企图灌醉这位花花公子的模特Tony来者不拒，饶是有些酒量，一路疯狂放纵到夜里十点的Tony也终是招架不住，最终他怀抱着半桶冰块脚步虚浮寻找早就不见了踪影的Bruce时，衬衣的纽扣已经被扯得不见了，可怜巴巴地挂在身上，领带和衣领脱离，被拉扯的像破布条挂在脖上，脖子脸颊上还遗留着不知哪位名模的香吻，幸好幸好，西装裤还老老实实地穿在身上。

 

Tony是在实验室抓到研究数据的Bruce，有那么一刻他迟疑了一下，莫非Bruce真的有想要在实验室来一发儿打算；但他仍然底气十足地走进去了，就这么衣衫不整地走到一身白褂，衬衫长裤都整齐异常的Bruce面前。

 

“Bruce.”

 

“Tony.”

 

Tony把冰块放在稍远的地方；趁着Bruce还没来得及把手中的笔放下，下一秒就把他推倒在实验台上，金属笔顺势飞了出去，紧跟着台上的零件掉了一地发出噼里啪啦的声响。腰部磕在实验台上，传来的疼痛让Bruce忍不住发出一声闷哼，然而还未有多余的反应便被Tony附身压下去。他循着Bruce的嘴唇不由分说地舔吻，两手颤抖着从领子处解开第一颗纽扣；然而一颗之后便丧失了耐心用力撕扯，纽扣直接崩开，击打在金属台上发出脆响。接着是衬衫，同样力度的撕扯和接连不断地脆响预示着衬衣的报废。Tony在Bruce的口腔里的四处侵袭，把他搞得头昏脑涨，来不及吞下的唾液沿着嘴角缓缓滑下，在两人都快要窒息前，Tony的嘴唇被Bruce用尽力气狠狠咬住，汹涌而来的血腥和疼痛溢满了口腔冲击了大脑，因为这瞬间的刺激黏在Bruce身上Tony也短暂的停止了恨不得拆吞入腹地亲吻，接着被他趁机慌慌张张地推开，唇舌分开又黏着银丝流连在唇上。

 

“……Tony.”空气涌进肺部刹那的刺激引得Bruce重重的咳嗽，看到Bruce红肿的嘴唇和受伤的表情，愧疚感却一瞬间涌上来；然而Tony只是一并舔了舔嘴唇，让疼痛和血性占据大脑。他喘着气，看着因为透不过气而眼眶发红的Bruce和他鲜艳的唇。

 

“Bruce. 分手炮，你知道，我以为我们说好了；你要是不想就算了。”Tony无谓地耸耸肩；当然，他的心已经拧作一团，开始绞合疼痛。

 

 

或者从Bruce同意分手的那一刻起，Tony的心就开始绞得像一块浸泡在冷水的毛巾，渴望用尽全力拧干水分，最后连手心都被摩擦到火燎燎地疼痛，他仍在滴着冷水。

 

Tony忘记了为什么要分手，是因为长久以来的平淡？还是因为Bruce的迁就。Bruce真的太迁就着他，说要在一起，Bruce笑着点头答应；要牵手亲吻相拥而眠，Bruce依然点着头答应。那自己的，用什么来换取Bruce无限量的温柔。很多时候Tony会在想自己索取着Bruce的爱，占有着他的包容，然后直到有一天彼此耐心消耗干净分崩离析？

 

Tony恐惧于去向分离的那一天；上一次的分离已经让他的心被剥空了一次，然而重逢时无法控制的情感却又几乎炸碎胸腔；可这一次消磨殆尽后的分离，便再也没有重逢的光景了。

 

所以不如在我最爱你的时候结束。这样以后你想起我的时候，至少不会毫不动容。我还要在分离前最后一次占有你，在你身上的每一寸都烙下我的痕迹，指印、吻印、齿印。Tony这般想着，他也这么做了。

 

没等Bruce有更多的解释，只是在确定对方不会因此变身Hulk后，便又上前去将刚刚才起身在实验台上坐好的Bruce压倒，然后顺手轻车熟路地解开了Bruce的裤子。棉质短裤包裹着的性器在激烈的亲吻中竟然有了微微抬头的趋势，Tony诧异地看了Bruce一眼，换得对方一个羞赧的表情。

 

“我……”

 

“嘘——”没等Bruce说完，Tony便打断了他。Tony伸长了胳膊将那半桶冰块捞过来，又从里面取了两块含在嘴里；瞬间被冰块刺激地大脑清醒了几分。口腔被冰块撑满，棱角撑起了两颊，含不住的水沿着嘴角缓缓滑下。他看着Bruce，趁对方还没反应过来，便扯下了他的内裤，紧紧的盯着Bruce腿间半勃的性器。大概是受到Tony目光的火热，又在这二人相对无言的恐怖寂静里，Bruce忍不住打了个寒噤，继而腿间竟也忍不住跟着抽动了一下。并不想承认，但事实确实，在Tony目光的浇筑下，Bruce彻底硬了。

 

Tony十分满意眼前的光景，他抬起头朝着Bruce挑了挑眉，估摸着冰块融化的差不多，便吐冰块，俯身在Bruce两腿间，含住了他翘起的顶端。

 

“Tony，操—啊——”冰冷瞬间由下身传来，Bruce一瞬间绷直了身体，然而在Tony富有技巧性的舔弄下，阵阵快感伴随着冰凉交替席卷周身，Bruce忍不住抓紧衣角，想要忍耐着防止发出令人脸红的低吟。

 

这份忍耐被Tony尽收眼底。

 

Bruce在床上素来是沉默，但与其说沉默不如说是害羞，哪怕兴致头上也只是漏出一二声喘息；除非Tony刻意使坏逼迫他发出难耐的呜咽，但事后也会沉默不语，仿佛为刚才自己的失控而羞愧似的。但今天，Tony誓要让Bruce难忘，让他控制不住发出呻吟，哭叫着求饶说着不要、停止，却不由自主地缠紧Tony的身体紧紧吸附着他毫不放松，直到在他怀里颤抖着哭叫着高潮。

 

Tony使坏地吐出Bruce，但又沿着柱身从底部缓慢地向上舔舐，甚至透过缝隙朝着Bruce微笑着，引得Bruce发出羞赧的惊叹。接着是两个极具压迫性的深喉：Tony深吸一口气，将Bruce一吞到底。可能是托了Hulk的好运，Bruce的某些地方也颇有分量。长度虽然没那么夸张，却也足够堵住Tony的喉管。直逼喉咙的刺激让Tony反射性的想要呕吐，但生生压制住了；但这一来二去的挤压对于Bruce来说简直是令人窒息的快乐。他只能紧紧抓住衣角，而腿部随之无力地抬起又落下。

 

“No...Tony...啊——”

 

下一刻，Tony用双臂用力压住Bruce不安分的腿，深入浅出吞吐着Bruce的柱身，舌尖刻意在他敏感的前段勾勒打磨，一只手圈住下端没被照顾的下端，另一只手揉捏着被冷落了好久的肉球。多重刺激下，Bruce终是忍不住向上顶弄着，戳刺到Tony的口腔内壁，有换来他更加刻意的舔弄。

 

Bruce的身体开始不住地颤抖着，Tony知道这是他高潮的前兆，便更加卖力地吞吐着。攀上顶峰前Bruce推搡着Tony的脑袋想要逃离，却被Tony更用力的按在实验台上。在Bruce发出急促的呼吸时Tony猛然一吸——

 

“啊！”铺天盖地的快感直击大脑，Bruce眼前闪过的白光让他觉得自己的灵魂也被一起吸走了，只能无力的瘫在台子上喘息着，半天回不过神。而大量的咸涩精液充斥着Tony的口腔，没来得及吞咽下去，乳白色的液体色情异常地挂在殷红的唇角。

 

看着Bruce失神的模样，Tony含着精液满意笑开。他起身凑上去和Bruce亲吻，将液体分享给原主人。下意识吞咽的Bruce尝到自己的味道便红了脸。

 

“你喜欢这个。”Tony得意洋洋的舔着嘴角。

 

“不，Tony，这太过了……”Bruce无力地回应着他。

 

“不，Bruce，我要让你知道，这不够，这远远不够。”Tony眼底氤氲满了深色的欲望，他从实验台的暗格里取出润滑剂。Bruce瞪大了眼睛想要质疑为什么实验室会藏着这东西，但Tony没有给他丝毫发问的时间，便将Bruce向实验台中间推了推，抬起他的双腿抬起放在桌上。那个隐秘的入口就这么暴露在空气中收缩着，仿佛一场无声的邀请。润滑剂挤进Bruce的股间，冰凉的液体更加刺激着小穴收缩不已。Tony伸出食指在入口轻轻按压打着转，Bruce的身体又下意识紧绷了起来。在某个张开的瞬间，食指顺势挤入。灼热的内壁紧紧吸附着入侵物，仿佛要把它挤压融化似的，仅仅是指尖的触感已经让Tony忍不住在心中骂出声来，何况是换上自己的呢？想到这里，下身传来发痛的饱胀感。

 

Tony也早就硬了，在他看到Bruce动情却又隐忍的时候就已经想要入侵他的身体了；但他咬着牙忍耐着，他要保证这场分手前的性事充满着疼痛而又上瘾的记忆。

 

他缓缓的抽动着手指，向四周不断按揉着；同时凑近Bruce雪白的大腿根，舔吻着那儿柔嫩的皮肤，发出令人脸红舔弄的水渍声，留下一个个诱人的印记。某个时刻食指深入着，触碰到那个熟悉的点，Bruce紧接着便发出呜咽。

 

“Tony，不.....”

 

Tony撇撇嘴，“现在说不可有点太晚了吧。”

 

Tony知道Bruce不是真的在拒绝，那只是羞赧的表达。所以不仅不节制，反而变本加厉，深入了两根指头，在那一点上翻覆研磨。Bruce的腰瞬间脱力软了，只能发出难耐的喘息。但这不够，尽管这喘息早已经成了引诱Tony失控的媚药，但今日的他却一再忍耐。接着是三根手指，不断地抽插研磨敏感点，把小穴变得殷红，宛如这身体的主人，在情动时潮红的脸颊。终于到了手指能够微弯曲的程度，而Bruce也早已在快乐云端飘摇了好久。Tony抽出手指，小穴还在阻拦般收缩着，Tony抬起手给Bruce示意他指尖润滑剂和肠液混杂着的银丝，更加引得Bruce不可自控的低吟，入口处却如一张粉嫩的嘴，开合着邀请Tony的到来。

 

Tony把下身的衣服脱了个干净，他看着Bruce泛红的双目，生理泪水打湿了眼眶，透露着委屈，却更加激发了Tony的情欲。他一把扯下领带，强行蒙住了Bruce的眼睛，在脑后系了个死结。又推着Bruce翻身，把他压制在身下；尽管Hulk力大无穷，但Bruce自身力气却不如Tony大，Tony又借机用衬衣绑住了Bruce的手。最终，Bruce双眼被蒙，双手被束缚在头上，只能跪趴在实验台上，Tony还紧紧压在他的背上。Tony只庆幸Hulk没有苏醒，否则下一秒就是他从大厦自由坠落的时刻。

 

Tony的顶端在入口研磨着，他俯下身，亲吻着Bruce的脖颈耳廓，留下自己的印记。一只手紧抱着Bruce的腰部，防止他跌倒；另一只手则去袭击Bruce胸前的红豆，灵巧的揉捏、挤压。Tony缓缓吐息，引诱着Bruce一步步失控。他要达到自己的目的，让身下的人自己祈求、讨要。

 

“Bruce，现在还要说不要吗？”

 

顶端和入口似有似无的触碰已经让人崩溃，再加之暧昧的吐息和胸前的刺激，一步一步夺走Bruce的理智。

 

“不.....”

 

“嗯？不要嘛？”话音未落Tony猛一挺身，顶端没入洞口，逼仄地Bruce呻吟出声。“真的不要吗？”边说着，Tony缓缓进入Bruce，这极慢的速度，将快乐的每一分每一秒都变成了折磨。Tony同样不好受，炽热的内壁紧紧裹着自己，温暖而又疯狂，就像Bruce对自己的温柔，并在其间夹杂着的渴望。这是对二人双重的折磨，但双方却都不想逃离。失去视线让Bruce的触感放大，他几乎能想象到Tony劈开自己一毫米一毫米进入的情景，这是这般想想，小穴就忍不住猛然收缩着，一并刺激地Tony骂出声。

 

“要....”Bruce在折磨中忍不住呜咽出声。

 

“我听不见啊Bruce......”Tony使坏地在他耳边低喃。

 

“Tony，给我......Please——啊！”

 

Bruce“Pl...”的音节不过刚刚出口，Tony便猛然加速挺身入整根没；得偿所愿的二人都发出了满足的叹息。Tony接着便是一系列的深入浅出，每一次都重重研磨在Bruce的敏感点上，逼得Bruce呜咽不止。

 

“不...啊.....啊.....Tony.......啊！”不知是前戏奏效还是今天的环境，Bruce也不再压抑，伴随着Tony的撞击呜咽出声。而欲望终于得到纾解的Tony也放任了自己动作不止。每一次都朝着让Bruce失控颤抖的那处撞击；越来越多的快感向下集中，Bruce射过一次的柱身又再度涨起发痛，随着晃动前后甩动着，有时击打在小腹，和身后羞耻的节拍声奏成共鸣曲。然而双手被束缚在头顶，得不到一丝一毫的抚慰。而金属的实验台也硌的膝盖与手肘生疼，随着撞击不断挤压着。疼痛与快感双重袭击着，逼迫着他发出自已深以为羞愧的呜咽，却无论如何都忍不住让这些声音逃离自己的声道。

 

“痛...Tony......”Bruce低泣着。

 

“你想要什么？”Tony宛如地狱的使者，引导者天堂圣洁的天使堕落。

 

“前面....痛....”祈求……

 

“帮帮我，Tony”哭泣……

 

“Bruce，你可以的，靠后面……”Tony说着，反而更加加快了动作，他任凭前额的汗水随着动作的摆动洒落在Bruce的背上，借着光线反射出一片光芒。Bruce随即颤抖着，小穴也随之紧缩着，他又要到了。

 

“Bruce Banner, Fuck you.”Tony低头吮吸着Bruce的耳廓，轻轻在他耳边吐息。

 

“不...不要....Tony....啊！”

 

攀上高峰后的Bruce猛然脱力向下跌落，依靠着Tony紧紧的拥抱勉强支撑着，小穴强烈的收缩也逼迫着Tony狠狠挺入，将浓稠的液体尽数浇灌进Bruce的体内。

 

Tony的灵魂因快乐而轰鸣着。接着，他听到远处传来零点的钟声。

 

14日结束了。情人节结束了。情人，是不是也要结束了。

 

Bruce在喘息中慢慢回神，他感受到Tony慢慢合拢怀抱，然后解开了蒙着的双眼；身上的人紧紧贴合着自己。接触到光芒的一瞬间Bruce下意识闭了闭眼，随后视线清醒。Bruce觉得肩头一片潮湿，他惊讶的回头，灯光掩映下，他看到从Tony脸上一片泪痕，眼泪从焦糖色的瞳孔里泛出，沿着脸颊缓缓滑下，和汗水交织在一起，滴落在Bruce的肩头。

 

Tony在到达高潮的时候哭了。关闭已久的闸门一旦开启便是势不可挡的奔流，其实Tony自己也不知道为什么会落泪，只是一想到待会儿他会被Bruce默默推开，Bruce会颤颤巍巍扶着腰去清理自己，而自己却再也没有立场为他清理，他想到Bruce会因为腰痛默默低吟，便忽然觉得自己的过分了。

 

Tony吸着鼻涕，埋头在Bruce颈间，一遍一遍重复着，“对不起，Bruce；对不起，对不起……”

 

对不起什么呢？对不起Bruce，我不该这么做；对不起Bruce，我伤害了你；对不起，Bruce，我后悔了。

 

后悔了，十分后悔。Tony开始痛恨提出分手的那个自己，他突然觉得自己又是在伤害对方，可是本意分明是希望彼此过得更好。他们都活在战争的阴影之下，每一次都做好了必死的准备，但回头却多有顾虑。他知道Bruce会因为他的一意孤行担忧，他也同样为Bruce对于Hulk造成的伤害而自责；两个人都被沉重的负面情感捆绑，一路走来诸多痛苦。即便相伴是有快乐，但痛苦又该如何分担？分开后不再心存挂念，身无软肋执念才能走的更无迟疑。很多时候Tony都想干脆把温柔的Bruce锁在实验室，为一人所占有，为一人所保护。

 

可他做不到，他也不能这么做。那是Bruce Banner，他绝不会放任世界的自我毁灭。

 

“Tony....解开我的手，好吗？”Bruce低声的请求拉回了Tony的思绪。Tony回过神，慢慢起身放开他，哽咽着解开所有的束缚，然后跪坐在一旁。

 

Bruce活动着手腕，上面已经留下了捆绑过的红痕。他低头看看自己，手肘和膝盖都存在着红肿。

 

意识到自己做了什么的Tony更加不知所措，他慌乱地、轻轻揉捏着Bruce的手臂，“对不起Bruce，对不起.....”

 

“没事的，没事的Tony......”Bruce温柔的声音自耳边响起，尽管腰痛不止，但他仍然挣扎着坐起，将手足无措的Tony搂进怀里。

 

“别哭了。”

 

这就是他的Bruce，即便疼痛的是自己，也要安慰哭泣的Tony。思及此，Tony心下愈发复杂，“不是的Bruce，我是说，我很过分，向你提出了那么过分的条件，你却从不拒绝我……对不起Bruce。”

 

“那换我向你提一个条件，可以吗？”Bruce依然温柔的回应着他。

 

“什么都可以。我都会答应。你想离开也都可以。”只是这般说着，便觉得愈发绝望，Tony闭上眼，埋头在Bruce的肩膀上。

 

“那我们不要分手了吧。”

 

“你说什——”Tony惊讶的抬头，这是他的Bruce，即便如此，也仍然选择迁就与他。

 

“不，Bruce，你无需迁就我，我们都是成年人，你应当做你想做的决定。”

 

“Tony？我想做的决定，就是尊重你，爱你，在征得你同意的情况下，陪伴你，守护你。”Bruce温柔的声线，多美好的话，听起来就像拥有了一个开满鲜花的星球，而又有爱花人同享。

 

“那你为什么要同意我分手……”

 

“我以为是你不想和我在一起了……”

 

“不是的Bruce，不是的……”

 

“没关系的，Tony，没关系……”博士抱紧了他的小科学家；他当然知道Tony的顾虑，毕竟这份痛苦他也感同身受。但他并不像轻易放弃，既然能够彼此相伴，那么也一定会彼此救赎。他们联合起来的时候，连世界都可以拯救；那么这个对他来说宛如整个世界的人，他也一定能够守护得了。

 

“Bruce，以后如果我提什么过分的要求，请不要迁就我了。”Tony郑重的语气把博士吓了一跳，但他依然温柔含笑。

 

“好。”

 

“你怎么总说好……是不是什么都说好？那我们回房再来一次好不好？”

 

“Tony。”

 

“嗯？”

 

“不好。”

 

\-------Fin-------

**Author's Note:**

> 我，阿K，超级甜！
> 
> 科学组发刀子的都是小坏坏！


End file.
